2 weeks in Paris
by violentluck
Summary: After Bassy breaks Grell's heart, A stranger appoaches Grell and offers him to go to Paris with him. Will love develop in the Romance Capital of the world? Slash and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am new to the Kuroshitsuji area. I love the Undertaker and Grell fics more than anything. So while I was ignoring my dried humor of an English teacher, I came up with this. Please Review and tell me if I should continue this or not.

Disclaimers: Look on profile.

Warnings: This is a Slash fiction, which we all know it as guy on guy love. No hatin' please, it is just annoying and I usually don't care of what people think. This is a modern day AU. If you are not into those kind of things, it is a magical button left of your browser. It is the back button; use it. Forgive the choppiness of this; I had to type it quick before I go to my next class. There is some Sebastian being an asshole, just a warning. I do like Bassy, but I had to make him an asshole.

Pairings: couple!Sebastian X Grell and Undertaker X Grell

2 weeks in Paris.

Their marriage is past helping. Bassy isn't the man that Grell first fell in love with. That man was cold but polite and mysterious, such a handsome and well-dressed man. This man isn't the same one. This man abuses him and treats him like Grell isn't the most important thing in the world, like he did a years ago. So many years ago since the fateful moment that they met and fell in love, but that was so long ago. Grell doesn't even remember when he has ever smiled that he is truly happy. Grell sat on the winged couch, his red coat tossed on the back of it. Tears stained his eyes, recalling the beautiful moments they had together, and how long ago that was. Again, Sebastian had to say with that kid and he couldn't come. He was a butler once, ok he wasn't that great but still. The grandfather clock chimed noon, Bassy will be home and have lunch with him. Right on time the door opened. Grell jumped up and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Bassy shoved him to the ground, landing on his butt.

"How many times did I tell you not to hug me." That cold voice that use to be sexy, now it is terrifying.

"I just wanted to show you how much I miss you. And that I love you." Grell said, not wanting to look up at him.

"I don't love you Grell." Traitorous tears fell from Grell's eyes. He looked up, barely seeing anything from the tears. Next thing he knew he is lifted off the ground by his thoat.

"Grell. I want you to leave my house and don't you dare return." With that tone, Sebastian walked back out of the door and out of Grell's life. Grell sat on the ground and sobbed. After awhile, Grell picked himself off the wood floor. In a strong haze he packed his clothes and walked out on the street.

It didn't take long for him to get to the train station, but he didn't remember how he got here. People didn't take noticed of Grell's appearance, nor his existence. Here he is, alone, upset and scared. The fear didn't rise up until he realize how alone he truly is. '_I hope that Will can help me. If he isn't still mad at me for being with Sebastian.' _Scrambling though his bag for his phone, then discovered that his phone is dead. Tears really started to stream, he couldn't help but be scared and upset. A light plomp sounded next to him, causing him to look up and discovered a man sitting next to him. The man has a kind face and a light frown formed on the man's lips. The man's hair is long and grey, so long that the man's eyes were covered. On the man's head an odd top hat that had this crazy ribbon that is just as long as his hair.

"What is a lovely lady like yourself doing alone and upset?" His voice sounded so kind and fulled with concern.

"You do realize that I am a guy right?" With that statement, a large grin appeared on his face, indirectly and unknowingly caused Grell to have a small smile.

"Yes. That much is obvious. Not straight man would cry, much less in public. Pardon me for being so straight forward but from the looks of your appearance, you need it. I have an extra train ticket to Paris leaving here soon. If you would like to come with me, who or what caused you to be upset would be forgotten, at least for a week or two." The man handed him the ticket. He wasn't lying that the train is going to leave in a half an hour. '_He is right, I can get away from this, even for a short time. I finally get to see Paris. However, he could rape me or kill me and he need a way to hide my body'._

"If I was going to rape and kill you, I would have done it a while ago. I am a gentleman so you don't have to worry about that. How about this, If you go with me and you don't like me being with you and want to come back here to England, I'll pay for your ticket and you will never see me again. Without question." Now that he said that, Grell gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"I want to go with you. I'm Grell Sutcliff. What is your name?" Grell gathered up his things but discovered that the man had grabbed his suitcase and held his hand out to help Grell up.

"It's Undertaker." The pair headed to the platform to the Chunnel.

A/N Please please review! It makes me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I apologize that it took me a bit to post it, College is a bitch and I recently lost someone that had an impact on me. Enough of the drama of my personal world, onward to the story. I apologize for the large amount of dialog, it is a bad habit of mine.

Disclaimer: *looks on profile*

Rating: T once again

Pairing: Undertaker and Grell with a mix of married! Sebastian and Grell

2 Weeks in Paris

'_What the hell did I get myself into?' _Grell mentally face-palmed at the situation he got himself in. Why did he accept the invitation from the man? Maybe it was out of desperation, out of fear of being alone or something else. Whatever the reason, he is now on the underground train with this rather psychotic man that he knows nothing about. The man carries an urn filled with cookies! That just screams rapist. But yet, Undertaker doesn't seem like that kind of man. He didn't force Grell to go with him, Grell should have said no and crawled back to the safety of Sebastian's flat. For as famous as this tunnel is, it is rather boring to ride. It is just dark, nothing special. Not that Grell was expecting much to begin with.

" I know it isn't my business.." Undertaker looked at Grell, the curiosity just burned on his face.

"Then you shouldn't ask." Grell didn't mean to make it so harsh but still if it isn't your business than don't ask….

"I was just going to ask what happened to you but I wouldn't blame you for being defensive." Now Grell feels bad for it, its not that he meant any harm by it…

After a few moments of silence between the two, Grell sighed and said "It isn't pretty. What happened I mean. So why are you going to Paris?"

"Just for the heck of it. As for your next question of why I asked you, I don't know. I just felt like I should at least offer. " Undertaker answered, Grell wondered how in the world that he knew the next question Grell was going to ask?

"Married?" Grell asked, seeing the ring on the man's left hand.

"Was, she died 3 years ago." Grell smacked himself for even asking…Undertaker's face looked rather sad.

"I'm sor.." Grell began to say then stopped by Undertaker's raised hand.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know. She would of liked you. Now I am doing things that she couldn't do in life. Like seeing Paris, place like it. So how about you?"

"Yes, for a few years now." Silence. It was rather freaky. Getting a good look at the train, it looked like a normal train. A mother in the front of the car with her two sleeping kids and held a little baby in her arms. A man in a sharp looking suit sat a few rows down from them, that phone has to be glued to his ear for he has been talking on it for the majority of the train ride. A few other people sat around them, mostly snoring or reading. Grell leaned back in his chair and fell asleep. His mind drifted to a better time…

_In a fancy restaurant in the center of London, Grell linked his arms with Sebastian's. It was their 2 year anniversary of their relationship. He dressed in his new red suit he bought hours ago. Sebastian looked as sharp and as handsome as ever. They held hands, not caring of the looks that they were getting. Love surrounded them. For some reason Sebastian seemed like he had something huge in store for Grell. Grell smiled and thought 'Whatever he had planned, I'm ready for it.'_

_Once they entered the room, silence and stares greeted them. As long as Sebastian was with him, he didn't give a damn of what anyone thinks of him. The waiter showed them to their table. They were seated towards the back of the restaurant. Sebastian held the chair out for Grell once they reached the table. As the night wore on, they talked and ate their food but when the waiter gave them their dessert, Sebastian went down on one knee. Grell's heart hammered in his throat, absolutely on Cloud Nine. _

"_Grell Sutcliff, Will you marry me?"Grell started to cry._

"_Oh yes Bassy!" He held his hand out for Sebastian to slid the ring on. Sebastian opened his mouth._

"Grell, wake up." _That isn't Bassy's voice coming out of his mouth. What is going on?_

"Wake up." He reluctantly opened his eyes and found Undertaker's face really close to his. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Undertaker stepped back and helped Grell out of the seat.

"I must have slept longer than I thought. Where are we?"Grell looked out the window and saw nothing familiar.

"Paris. You slept quite a while; I didn't have the heart to wake you earlier. You seemed so happy in your dream." Undertaker grabbed the bags and Grell followed, saddened that he wished that he could be back at that moment.

The train station bursted with people when they got off, women hugging their boyfriend or husbands, people seemed so happy to see each other. Grell thought there was a lot of people in London..man was he wrong. Undertaker smirked at Grell's face. The hotel wasn't too far from Notre Dame, which was exciting for Grell, seeing the buildings he only dreamed of going. Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as he first thought.

"You never been to Paris have you?" Undertaker snickered at the awestruck look on Grell's face.

"No. Sebastian promised me that we would one day." He continued to stare out the window of the taxi, watching Paris blurred by him. A smile graced his lips.

"I assume he is your husband?" Undertaker said, hoping Grell wouldn't cry. No tears came.

"Yes he is. I'm glad I came with you." That last part of the sentence shocked Undertaker, makes one wonder what did Sebastian do to cause this man to be so upset and go somewhere with a complete stranger. Fate is a strange woman.

A/N Please review, I hope people are actually reading this…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone~ I am back….sorry for the extremely long wait. I am not currently working on this story at the moment. I apologize for the inconvenience. Therefore, I am going to reply to all of the reviews here so I am up to speed.

Gooh: I am not adding more at the moment….not exactly by choice….

xXSadisticChiibiiXx: Thank you m'dear, it's means a lot love~

Guest: Thanks~ If you think about it, it does scream rapist…It will be finished, if I can get Jae the plot bunny to work with me….

Stepfarrow94: It is rather depressing isn't it? Anyway, I hope I'll have more up.

IchigoNekoKun: I'm glad there is people reading this crappy fic…I hope I can have something posted for you guys sooner rather than later.

BlackDeath: I hope I'll have something up soon….

TheCriticsWorstNightmare: I would like to say thank YOU for your comments. I appreciate the comments immensely. If you have any ideas to help me out, that would be wonderful. I am afraid that the plot bunny isn't working with me at all…..Just thank you regardless.

EL: Thanks hun. It is something different from the other Grell and Undertaker plots.

KaliDraculina: Thanks so much hun! I'm afraid I do not have another chappie for you, my muse isn't exactly working with me….Just thank you.

Gothic-Romantic99: I would like to start off to say thank you SO much for your comments. It made me so happy. Somehow, I can see Sebastian abusing Grell. I'm not sure what the cause just yet to tell you the truth. I was just going with it. Glad you liked the part about the urn, I couldn't resist~ I just wanted to keep making it interesting. I just haven't gotten back to it since I have came back to the States from Paris.

Ok so I am up to speed. I apologize again for all that fave this story and all that jazz. I do accept suggestions, it helps a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN THIS LONG FOR AN UPDATE! I would understand if y'all are pissed at me. I just have been busy and of course I got a job so my schedule is really messed up at the moment. I doubt it is going to get any better. Anyway, Here is the new installment of 2 Weeks in Paris. I know it said hotel but I changed it to an apartment~

I would like to have a personal note before y'all move on with the story. If it wasn't for this woman, I wouldn't have this installment. So Thank you very sincerely LadyofBlu for your help and I hope you like this from your idea you gave me.

Y'all know the warnings. If you don't….well…you are on your own.

2 Weeks in Paris

The cab ride was much more entertaining for Undertaker to watch Grell 'woo' and 'ahh' over every landmark and so on. What really made it is for the fact Grell was smiling, generally happy over this whole charade he led them into. Of course, the thought of decking the man that made Grell so upset come to the grey-haired man's mind. Then he stopped himself, Why should it matter what is going on between Grell and his husband? He was just helping, but why would anyone be even able to downgrade the red head in the first place? As these questions raced in the Undertaker's head, he didn't notice the cab stopped in front of the place where he had rented the apartment for the weeks to come. Grabbing his top hat, Undertaker got out of the car to the other side where Grell was. He proceeded to open the door for the red-head with a smile.

"You don't have to do that you know." Grell said, very secretly flattered that Undertaker opened the car door for him.

"It is the gentleman thing to do. Go ahead into the building; I'll be right behind you." Undertaker said, picking up the bags that the driver had set on the sidewalk.

"You are not going to carry those bags by yourself are you?" Grell crossed his arms with a huff. He is enjoying every minute to the whole gentleman thing, but still. He shouldn't have some man he barely knows carrying his stuff when he is perfectly capable of doing so.

"I have every intention of doing so." Undertaker gave his typical smile slash smirk on his face. Fortunately for the man, the two only had a couple of suitcases. Grell rolled his eyes but let Undertaker do what he wants. It is not like Grell is his boyfriend or Mother.

Inside the building seemed almost boring Grell thought. There is just a few lights in the ceiling and the walls had a rose colored wallpaper and wanes coating that came up to Grell's hip.

"You didn't expect every building to be fancy did you?" Undertaker smirked at the reaction Grell had on this place so far.

"Thanks for crashing my hopes and dreams!" Grell sarcastically snapped at him. He just laughed and ushered Grell up the stairs to where the apartment was.

After barely escaping the winding staircase of death, Grell never wanted to be in an apartment so bad in his life. First off, the stairs are too short so the edge of his heeled boots kept sliding off not to mention the main light didn't work so it was pitch black. For it being like 4 o'clock, it sure was dark in this building. He did feel bad for his companion, for Undertaker had to carry the suitcases and balance on the stairs. By the time they got up their 'room', Grell could care less to go down those dreadful stairs again.

"Here we are." Undertaker said, almost in a musical tone. Will not lie, it kinda unnerved Grell. With that, Undertaker opened the door into the rather spacious apartment. The first door led to a bedroom while the one across from it was the lonely bathroom. Shoving the door open, he had come to one conclusion, It was rather small. One side of it being the shower with an exceptionally smaller tub than Grell is use to. On the other side was the toilet and directly in front was a sink on top of the cabinet and a mirror. This is actually the first time Grell even looked at himself since he left the flat a few hours ago. His hair is in a hectic mess. Most of his makeup is gone for he cried most of it off. Touching his cheeks, he looked hideous. No wonder Undertaker felt pity for him….

"Well you will be taking the room right across the hall. Your suitcase is in there if you want it." Undertaker showed up, leaning against the doorway.

"I look awful…I'm in the most beautiful city in the world but I had to look like a train wreak…" Grell said in melodramatic despair. Undertaker just shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. As a side note Grell, you don't look as bad as you think you do." With that, Undertaker walked away to God-Knows where. Grell sighed a bit, not sure what to say or think. Maybe there is more to this chaotic man than he has led on so far.

Meanwhile , Undertaker set his own suitcase behind one of the chairs in the living room. The other bedroom was the couch apparently. Not that he minded, be preferred being by the windows anyway. In all honestly, he found Grell rather attractive but he wasn't going to tell the red-head that. So for now, he is just going to enjoy the company while it lasts. Going back to reality, he set his personals into the dresser, smiling to himself.

A/N Sorry if this was short, it has been a long time since the last time I wrote anything. Reviews are wonderful. Just saying. Ideas do help too. My muse is short of being dead at the moment.


End file.
